supermariothedreamcrystalfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dream Crystal: A Captive Koopa
Chapter 5: A Captive Koopa "Ugh, today is just not my day…" the dripping wet plumber said as he stood in front of the remains of Princess Peach's castle. He saw a green dot in the corner of his eye. Instantly, he realised it was his coward of a brother, Luigi, peeking from behind a tree. He quickly ran up to his brother and dragged him out. "This is your idea of helping me get Peach back?" Mario asked, looking a bit angry. "Well, you know how I can be scared easily. Like in Luigi's Mansion. Ugh, I am NOT looking forward to the sequel." "ANYWAYS…. Mario continued." All we need to do is just go straight back to Bowser's castle and kick his butt." "But what's gonna happen when Toadsworth sees the castle like this?" "Hmm…he might flip out again." "Oh crud, here he comes now!" Peach's steward was just coming into They both ran up to Toadsworth and stood in front of him, blocking his view. Well, Master Mario, I assume that you've beaten Bowser once again?" "Actua-" "AND kept Princess Peach safe?" There was an awkward silence between them. To help out, Luigi came into the situation. "Uhh….Toadsworth? Where'd you go when Bowser came?" "Oh, well it's strange that you ask that. I was running to Toad Town Princess Peach, when suddenly everything went black. After that I woke up right in the middle of Toad Town. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go back into the castle and see if all is well." Mario quickly intervened, "That's not such a good idea." "Why not?!" he asked, in a worried tone. Toadsworth managed to push his way through the Mario Bros. and see the destroyed castle. He was frozen in shock, his mouth shaped a perfect 'O' and he fell backwards, as stiff as a board. "Well…." Luigi started "He took that REALLY good." "Eeyup. Better than usual." Yoshi's Island….. "Come on! Do you really wanna learn how to fly or not? Well, you don't really have a choice." "I DON'T wanna learn! Why don't I have a choice?" "I'll tell you in a little while…" "You know what? I'm not doing this anymore if you just can't tell me! Now just leave me alone Spike." "Hmph….moody much?" "Why are you even trying to help me all of a sudden?!" The two figures were revealed to be Paratroopas, of red and green shells. "Okay, okay. One- I'm your brother. Two- You need to because-" The sky quickly turned as dark as night, although it wasn't. They looked up and saw Bowser's Airship flying overhead. "Oh no..." the green shelled Koopa said. "That would be two, run!" He grabbed the other one's hand and dragged him along. Goombas, Hammer Bros. and regular Koopa Troopas jumped out and started chasing them. "What the heck!?" Are they after us?" "Well, DUH!" "Why?" the red shelled one asked, almost tripping over himself. "Just….keep running, I'll tell you later." Spike said, panting heavily. They saw a cave just a hundred feet away, and they were getting further away from Bowser's forces. The two of them stumbled in, cautious not to make any sounds, and hid in a corner. A Hammer Bro. and a Koopa Troopa stepped in and started to search with a flashlight. "Wait here…" Spike whispered to his younger brother. "What the heck are you doing?" he shot back. Spike ignored him and continued. He snuck up behind the Hammer Bro. and quickly grabbed him by the neck and hit him with his own hammer in the head. Spike then took the Koopa down with another hit from the hammer. "I think they're all gone…." He said. Spike was then hit by the geometrical shapes from Kamek's wand. He fell to the ground, half-conscious. Kamek then created another Hammer Bro. that quickly picked Spike up and carried him to the Airship. "If that little coward won't show himself…..we can just use THIS as bait." He said, looking at Spike. "Carry him to Lord Bowser. Spike's brother was in tears now, as he didn't want him to get taken away. He ran out of his hiding spot and punched Kamek in the face. "Ow!" What the - AFTER HIM!" he yelled, catching the attention of several Goombas. After his head stopped spinning, Kamek realised that he was now gone. "Ugh….SO close. Bowser isn't gonna be pleased." "You got THAT right!" the familiar voice boomed. "Oh no…"